sunofchedorlaomerfandomcom-20200213-history
Kidin-Hutran V
Kidin-Hutran V (b. 1819 BC) was the 77th King of Elam and 31st Emperor of Chedorlaomer reigning 1779-1770 BC. He was the second son of Emperor Kidinu IV, younger brother of Emperor Chedorlaomer XIII. When his brother was on his deathbed, Kidin-Hutran stormed the palace, demanding to be named heir. Chedorlaomer, fearing for the safety of his children, agreed and so, after Chedorlaomer XIII's death his brother became Emperor as Kidin-Hutran V. Upon his ascension in 1779 BC, he ordered that Tazitta, son of Epirmupi Imazu Buzua, King of Emar, would be executed if Epirmupi Imazu Buzua would not hand over control of Emar to Imperial authorities. Epirmupi Imazu Buzua agreed, grudgingly, and Kidin-Hutran V entered Emar in a victory procession. He made Epirmupi Imazu Buzua Ensi of Kiprat in return and granted him and his son a formal place at his court, against the will of the younger Tazitta, who had been a royal prisoner since 1782. Kidin-Hutran deposed Intiti II of Kiprat in order to install Epirmupi Imazu Buzua as Ensi, due to Intiti II's opposition against Kidin-Hutran V's enforced succession. In 1776 Kidin-Hutran V lead a force that captured the of Kanesh. He ordered it renamed Dur-Kidin-Hutran in 1775. Following his victory, he proceeded to get drunk and ordered the Statue of Chedorlaomer X from Tenizidassa to be erected in the courtyard of his palace. The drunk Emperor began pelting the statue with fruit, claiming himself to be a superior conqueror to both Chedorlaomer X and Chedorlaomer XII who had the statue built when he took Tenizidassa. Thereafter, ill luck was said to have descended on the Emperor. In 1774 he lost Piddaniyassa, and in 1773 his forces were repelled from Kanesh. In 1772 he lost Tenizidassa and Kalasmitta. And in 1771 his relative, Dashal-Ibri, Ensi of Bashan, was killed by Hittites who managed to take the city. Dashal-Ibri's son and heir Temti-Hupak came to Susa, and formally accused the Emperor of having lost the Kiten of Humban as a result of his arrogance and thus was no longer a god. A Holy Court came into session and formally declared Emperor Kidin-Hutran V as having lost his divinity. Kidin-Hutran was dethroned and placed in prison in Susa. The Goverment and the Priests, in order to secure a smooth succession, summoned key members of various branches of the Imperial family to Susa to chose the next King. Temti-Hupak was at first considered a possible contender, but he rejected the Imperial dignity and instead supported the succession of Kidin-Hutran's son, Idaddu. The priests rejected this proposal, and a long stalemate ensued, which was cut short by the sudden entry of a group of armed men into the assembly hall where the Priests, Ministers and Senior Imperial Family members debated. These men were lead by Indasu Kuk-Inzu, son of Anshanite rival Emperor Indasu I. He forced the assembly to legitimise his father posthumously, and to proclaim Indasu Kuk-Inzu as the New Emperor. Kidin-Hutran V was executed shortly after Indasu Kuk-Inzu took the throne. His son Idaddu was taken into the care of Temti-Hupak, both hiding in Malamir at the court of Shurri-Shamash IX, Ensi of Malamir. With Temti-Hupak's help Idaddu would eventually become Emperor as Idaddu XI.